The Cake!
by FDsecretart
Summary: For CuteFoxShade-NightShadeOwl, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! A Victorian style play is performed by Erza and others and the guild sit and watch. Will Ichiya get away with Erza's beloved, or will Jellal stop him? Will Cake-chan be saved! JeRza Oneshot!


**Hello my fellow fairy tail lovers! I am here with another one shot, inspired by my drama lesson, FOR **_**CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl**_**, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this and please aleave a review, it would mean a lot to me, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**The Cake**

A young, red haired lady walked gracefully through her kitchen; her chocolate brown eyes gleamed brightly, as she smiled, walking in her kitchen. She, gracefully, put on a pale pink apron, over her white puffy dress. Erza Scarlet, the daughter of a wealthy man in Magnolia, had decided to make some cake. However, it was not an ordinary cake, oh no, it was her great, great, great grandmother's special, strawberry cake recipe, which had been passed down through MANY generations. No one knew this recipe except for close family members, and the Scarlet family were afraid if the recipe got out into the public, no good would come of it as all the money would go to other people in the country of Fiore.

Erza hummed to herself, as she mixed a bowl of pump-looking icing. She mixed it until it turned into a creamy white and decorated her cake, ever so slowly, and smiled to herself. "Oh how wonderful this will taste, I cannot wait until it is finished and cool enough to eat." She gushed as she smiled brightly, as she added strawberries on top.

Not far away was a red haired man, called Ichiya, who was just siting underneath Erza's kitchen window sill. "Sniff, sniff! What is that wonderful parfum? Sniff, sniff!" This little man looked in through the open window, and his eyes widened as he spotted the beautiful maiden. Golden stars appeared in his eyes, as he watched Erza turn around, her hair flying, ever so elegantly. "Sniff, sniff! Erza Scarlet, your parfum is heaven!" He whispered, his eyes landing on the cake in her hands. His mouth slightly parted, allowing his tounge to hang out, with a trickle of drool coming out of the side of his mouth. "I must have it...and her!"

Erza walked over to the window and placed her cake on the window sill. Ichiya ducked underneath the window sill, hitting his head with a loud thud. "What on earth was that noise?" Erza asked, as Ichiya bit his lip, a big red bump on his head. Erza shook her head, "Probably my imagination." She smiled as she turned her back to the window.

As soon as she did, Ichiya jumped up and grabbed the cake, earning Erza's attention, as he once again, hit his head. Erza whipped around, an excruciating scream escaping her lips, her hands flew to her cheeks as she pointed at Ichiya, "AAAGH, AN UGLY TROLL IS TAKING MY CAKE!" She screamed as Ichiya's face fell. "What? Where is that ugly troll you speak of?!" He exclaimed, as Erza continued to scream and point at him. "Ha, moi?! How dare you call me ugly, I AM HANDSOME!" With that, Ichiya ran away with the cake.

Meanwhile, a blue haired male walked past the Scarlet mansion, minding his own business, until he heard a scream. This blue haired man was called Jellal. His eyes widened as he shot off towards the scream. Appearing before Erza, at her window, the two immediately locked eyes with each other. Jellal stared into Erza's chocolate orbs as he began to stutter, "W-What's the matter...young...fair maiden?" He asked.  
"That troll! He stole my cake!" Erza explained, "And I can't go after him because mother told me that if a princess looks at a troll, they will turn into a horrid-looking frog!" She cried.  
Jellal sweatdropped, _Childish stories..._ However, a confident grin appeared on his face, "Don't worry my lady, I will defeat the troll and save your cake, so do not worry!"  
Erza smiled, "My hero!" After that, Jellal ran off, following Ichiya.

* * *

Ichiya entered a building, only to be greeted by 3 men, Hibiki, Eve and Ren. "How was your day Ichiya-sama!" Hibiki gushed.  
"Did you enjoy your day, sensei?" Eve asked.  
"What did you do-" Ren was cut off.  
"Men, get lost! My nose has caught a special parfum, and I am very busy! Sniff, sniff!" Holding the cake, the plump little man, ran off.

He burst into a room, "Natsu, Gray! Where are you?!"  
A pink haired male and a shirtless black haired male appeared, with goofy smiles, "You called, Ichiya-sama?!" They smiled, as Natsu tripped over Gray's foot.  
"Watch where you're going, flame-brain!" Gray sneered, as Natsu punched the male. "What did you say, stripper?!" Natsu yelled.  
"What did you call me, pyro?!" Gray asked, returning the punch.  
"SILENCE!" Ichiya yelled, hitting both boys with a pan, which he pulled out from behind him.

Natsu and Gray had huge bumps on their heads, as Ichiya placed the cake on a table, "We have a special mission today!" he snapped.  
"Hai!" Both Natsu and Gray saluted.  
"Mae sure this cake is safe, understand? Do not let anyone have it!" He added as he walked away.

As soon as Ichiya left, Natsu and Gray immediately started to fight.

Jellal stormed into the building, being greeted by Hibiki, Eve and Ren, "Good morning, sir!" Hibiki smiled, bowing before the male, before Jellal punched him and walked past them. "It's afternoon." He snorted, as the three men stared at him.

Ichiya skipped through the halls before coming face to face with Jellal, "So you're the ugly troll, I've been told about."  
"Huh? Me ugly?" Ichiya had a devastated expression on his face, "Why you! How dare you insult such a beautiful face!"  
"Beautiful is what that fair maiden is, hideous is what your face is!" Jellal replied, as Ichiya fell over like rock. "How...dare he..." With that, Ichiya's eyes closed, as he lay on the ground, looking dead to the world.

Jellal wondered through the building before he ended up infront of an emerald door. Before he could open it, Natsu and Gray jumped out in front of him. "Stop!" Gray yelled, "Do not take another step!"  
Jellal took a step, "Just did, what are you going to do about it?"  
Natsu gasped, "He chatted back to you!" Natsu started to laugh as Jellal burst through the door, to see the strawberry cake sitting on a table. However, laser beams surrounded the cake, _**oh poor cake-chan, you must be really scared!**_

Natsu and Gray stood infront of the blue haired male, in battle stances. When Jellal tried to push past them, Natsu kneed him in his stomach and Gray punched his jaw. "Ouch!" Jellal took a few steps backwards, before he charged towards the two males, throwing punches everywhere.

After five minutes, the two males lay on the ground. "How do I undo the laser beams?!" Jellal asked, as Gray slowly shook his head.  
"Never...we will never tell you..." Jellal kicked the two, in response.  
Natsu lifted a shaky finger, and pointed to a small electric box, "Open it...and take out...the...battery..."he spoke, before he passed out, along with Gray.

Jellal followed his instructions, and grinned as he picked up the now free cake. He, joyfully, walked all the way back to the Scarlet mansion, where Erza was waiting. "Here you go, my scarelt angel!" Jellal smiled, as he handed the cake to Erza, who stood outside, waiting for him.  
"Oh thank you, so much!" She beamed, as she took the cake and hugged the blue haired man. "What is your name, I must know!"  
"Jellal, my lady. My name is Jellal!" Jellal smiled as he returned the hug.

_**And the two lived happily ever after, with Cake-chan!**_

**[End of Play]**

* * *

Laughter erupted in the Fairy Tail guild hall, as the credits appeared on the lacrima screens. "That was great, Erza, Jellal!" Lucy commented, as Jellal blushed.  
"Thank you, Lucy, this was very hard to put together!" Erza replied, enjoying some strawberry cake.  
"And Levy-chan, great narrating!" Lucy added.  
"Thanks, Lu-chan!" Levy replied.

A round of applause erupted in the guild hall, as a few whistles were heard. In the corner of the guild hall, were two grumbling mages. "I would have totally beaten Jellal!" Natsu snorted.  
"Pfft, like you could ever do that!" Gray replied.  
"What did you, stripper?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles.  
"Wanna go, flame-brain?!"

And it started, Natsu amd Gray started to fight as usual. The two started to head towards Erza, fighting and releasing ice and fire. All was normal until...

"MY CAKE!" Erza screeched, "GRAY, NATSU! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE, NOW!"

_***THE END***_

_**I hope you guys liked this random story, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

_**AND ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUTEFOXSAGE-NIGHTSHADEOWL, YOURE AN AWESOME FRIEND!**_


End file.
